1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for the inhibition of HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) replication.
2. Discussion of the Background
AIDS is a disease caused by an HIV infection, and the number of patients suffering from this disease has markedly increased in recent years. The therapy for AIDS has involved use of nucleoside-type anti-HIV agents, such as Zidovudine (Azidothymidine, AZT) and Didanosine (ddI).
Unfortunately, these conventional anti-HIV agents do not provide a sufficient therapeutic effect. Consequently, development of a new anti-HIV agent which exhibits an enhanced, and thus adequate, therapeutic effect is required.
More recently, the present inventors discovered and have described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/038,041, that the therapeutic effect of nucleoside-type anti-HIV agents on AIDS patients may be improved by the combined use of a hot water extract of human tubercle bacillus and the agents. This composition was found to reduce the mortality of mice with AIDS as compared to the anti-HIV agent being administered alone.
However, a need for a simple and effective therapeutic agent for inhibiting the replication of HIV continues to exist.